Poison
by 221B-Tardis
Summary: Snow White re-write. Really quite different to the original.Please R&R I wrote it back a while ago.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Hi, I hope you like this story- I wrote it a while back but I just wanted to publish it on here. I don't think I need to disclaim anything. Please enjoy it and review!**

**Poison**

Arianna White stared into Edmund Arlon's grey eyes with her amethyst ones. Her eye colour being the only visible feature of her witch heritage. To have purple eyes wasn't linked to being a witch seeing as witch hunters rarely found any real witches and any real witches hid their identity to live there lives safely, the colour purple for eyes was merely a desired feature to posses.

"We could run away together. I have family far away; your husband won't know where to look. No knight in the kingdom will find us." Edmunds eyes widened as he turned around to stare out the window immersed wholly in his plan.

"It could work." Arianna replied making her voice convincing. "I could be free to be with you forever." She said as she slid a dagger from under the cape of her dress. Edmunds eyes stayed fixated on a vague spot in the distance.

"I love you." Edmund whispered affectionately, swinging Arianna by the waist to where he stood, his body turned in towards her in an embrace.

"I love you, too." She leaned in to him and stabbed the blade deep into his chest where his once beating heart lay. Edmunds body fell into Arianna who then slowly laid him down. "I love you, too." She accidently let a tear spill out of her eyes and trail down her face falling onto Edmunds torso.

Her words were no lie. Edmund was the only man she had loved. Her husband she married out of business and with him being king it was something she couldn't overlook, being queen was her only security to make sure no one would utter the word 'witch' with being beheaded immediately. And aside from James white she had plenty of lovers some say as many as her husband but unlike him she rarely saw the same man twice- turning them all into dwarfs and making them leave the city, no dwarf would step foot into the city without a death wish. However there was an exception and that was Edmund, he no doubt was the most handsome of the men she had met, he had grace, charm, charisma and he was a man of good humour. He could have his way with any woman in the court but he chose not to chase any that were available and decided to make Arianna his knew interest. He knew it was a dangerous thing to pursue but he did it well and not too long as his plan began did Arianna fall for him as much as he fell for her.

Unfortunately there were three things that he had left out of the equation. One, Arianna was a witch. Two, she could never leave the kingdom without immediate death served by either the king or some creature who had a bias nature against witches. And three, that she was pregnant.

Arianna kneeled down beside her formal lover and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. She knew that being with child meant that James would recognise the child as not his. She would be sent for execution which she would somehow avoid. And she would never see Edmund again and he would try and find her but she couldn't have anyone not even the man she loved revealing to the world of her inhuman qualities.

"I will remember you; our child will rule the kingdom one day I swear. I will use a spell before I leave to make James believe the child is his own. My mirror told me it will be a girl" an uncharacteristic giggle escaped her mouth and a warm smile set on her face.

She looked down at Edmund's pale, ivory, face cold from all the life leaving him and put her hand to her stomach. "Our daughter will have skin as white as snow. Like yours." She said chanting. She looked at the ruby stains now covering Edmunds body. "Her lips shall be the colour that matches your blood." She looked deep into his grey eyes and saw her eyes reflection, the vivid lilac and the cloudy fog colours blended to create a soft rose. "Her cheeks shall blush fuchsia as the colour our eyes make together"

She felt a cold wind blow into the room. She looked up and curtsied to the large, hooded figure in front of her. He was a legend of nightmares that brought fear to almost anyone, but Arianna had seen him before and was not frightened. The figure bowed his head in a small nod. Then the figure revealed a long bony arm from under his beautiful obsidian cape and outstretched it above the body. Edmunds shape lifted off the ground and disappeared as soon as his skin made contact with the strangers arm.

"Our daughter will have hair the same ebony as deaths cape." She whispered her last chant and fainted as most witches do after a strong spell


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

17-year old Snow white sat on the edge of the rotting well that dirtied her Safire and buttercup gown. She looked down at the waters depth and in her reflection saw the concentration on her face slowly turn into aggravation. She turned away staring hard into the woods concentrating harder. Nothing happened. Finally she looked at a crow and beckoned for it to come to her. The sleek bird spread its blue- black wings and glided down to Snow white's feet. Its wings bent behind its back and its head dipped in a gesture a servant would give its master.

"Yes, your royal witchness." He squawked.

"I am no witch; I can do nothing with water or earth. I have no magic." She sighed; her jet hair fell over her amethyst eyes.

"But you are mistress. Neither man, nor woman can hear my words only a witch could hear. Witches stand out to us. A crow can always tell." Crow confirmed.

"How can you tell?" Snow white glared at crows orange eyes. His eyes looked to young to be wise but no less the ignorance in them burned her logic to ashes.

"A crow can always tell." He repeated. The glower Snow white gave him obviously made him rethink his words. "We have knowledge on what makes someone a witch. There is the magic of course, there is something in the eyes that gives it away, a witch can never hold the same form for longer then 20 years and ,like most things, witchery is hereditary its all about your parents and there family's." crow screeched in a cautious tone.

"Are you saying my parents were witches?" she asked incredulously. Her delicate obsidian eyebrow raised.

"I never met your father." He murmured his head turned to look at a spot on the ground. "But your mother was."

"What do you mean 'never met my father'." Snow asked fury creeping into her tone. "He's the king, you told me before you have seen the king."

Crows head bent down sheepishly in fear of his next words. "Like I said I never met your_**father**_." He said making an obvious edge on the word 'father'.

Snow white opened her mouth to protest and say a crow like himself shouldn't say such things about a past queen but she shut it quickly. She had never really met her mother, she had died in child birth only seeing a glimpse of brown hair, fair skin and striking violet eyes. She wished she knew more about her mother before fate cruelly snatched her away. Instead she was stuck with her step-mother Aurora white. She had golden hair curling to her narrow waist, she was tall and statuesque, and her features were disturbingly perfect. Snow white hated every ounce of her except her eyes were purple like her mother and Snow herself. That she didn't hate. She loathed.

"How do you know he isn't my father?" she asked this time more impatient then before.

"A crow can always tell." He answered and flew off without another word. This angered Snow further. Unable to say another word she stormed off into the woods unaware of the trees crashing down behind her graceful strides.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aurora." Arianna white moaned in disgust pacing in her chambers. Arianna hated the name, mainly because it wasn't hers and she'd have to stick by it for the next 20 years. But keeping her own initials was the closest she was going to get. But more then her name she missed her old brown hair and the life she used to have.

The only feeling more potent then nostalgia was frustration. Frustration that the king mistrusted her and was crazy with jealousy and made her stay in her chambers almost all hours of the day. Frustration about having to change everything about her personality so no one would link similarities about Aurora with Arianna. Frustration that the power the 'love spell' she had to cast on James white drained her powers even more each day. And Frustration about not being able to find a safe way to talk to her own daughter about whom she really is.

Instead she avoided Snow in case that she would burst into tears or tie her into her embrace and tell her everything. Then Arianna's identity would be in danger like Edmund caused it to be before and she was not going to let the same fate that struck Edmund get her daughter.

Desperate to distract herself Arianna wandered to her large enchanted mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she chanted used to her routine. The shadowed ancient face appeared she stood impatiently for the same old 'you, my queen are the fairest of them all.' And then show some indifferent glance at the future.

"My queen though you are fair, Snow white is the fairest of them all."

The queen's face froze in shook and then an ear-to-ear smile spread across her oval face. Her eyes gleamed in happiness for her daughter. The mirrors face then twirled and swirled into an ominous haze, as it always did when showing the future. But this time it did not show a boring everyday event. It showed a group of around 20 large men and women, with dark caps and black overcoats holding glowing torches breaking the doors down to the castle. The men successfully entering ran up a spiral staircase bursting into the princesses chambers with Snow inside. They grabbed her, with Snow screaming and shouting a pointless plea for help. The mirror turned light and back into its reflective, glassy form.

"NO!" Arianna screamed banging her fists onto the glass. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she cried again this time sinking down in defeat. Her body shook from violent sobs.

"I have to save her." Arianna whispered with determination. "I have to save her."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan Hutchinson, one of Aurora's main guards found himself within Aurora's chambers called in by the queen herself. Ryan seldom entered the queen's actual quarters, only ever guarding doors, staircases and halls under king's orders to make sure no one comes in and _she _doesn't come out. At first hearing this order he felt a bit pompous that_ she called upon him _but after a while the joy left and the fear entered. Although the last queen was almost famous for her affairs this queen had better guarding no one but guards and the king were ever near her so maybe that was her last option, a guard.

"On what reason am I called, your highness?" Ryan bowed gingerly as she stood tall in a stance full of purpose.

"I need you to do something for me." She said in a silky voice. "A favour." she seemed cautious to ask.

"Anything, my mistress." Ryan said letting excitement appear in his voice. He quickly cursed himself and looked serious once again.

"I need you to take Snow white far away, deep into the woods." She said in full clarity not distracting herself on the guards obvious fallen face.

"But-but why?" he answered momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. "The king-"

"The king will find your body and will be served your heart if you do not do as I say." She interrupted booming not afraid of her words. Ryan knew about her cruelness and dislike towards Snow white but he didn't know how much until now.

Unable to think of anything else coherent he nodded his head. "Yes mistress." He sighed in defeat he was not going to win this argument. He couldn't tell the king as Aurora had him wrapped around her little finger. And he couldn't tell any of the other guards they would just end up telling the king; in fact he wasn't fully sure they wouldn't be mentioning this little meeting to him.

"And it will do you well if it is done before nightfall." Aurora pushed in a harsh tone but something else was there- worry?

"Of course." Ryan said dipping his head and exiting. He slumped behind the door letting his conscience and his self-preservation have an argument amongst each other while his mind collapsed into an unthinking state.

In the end he knew what his options were take snow white into the woods or be killed. And Ryan not essentially being a selfish creature for once had to let his love for life win this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryan waited till late in the eve when most of the guards went down to the local inn and then would stagger back to there rooms with numbed senses and blank eyes. He carefully made his way towards the princess's chambers. Thankfully the onyx haired girl was asleep. He lifted her up and made his way past some drunken guards and walked through the jade and umber woods.

Snow flickered her eyes open. Her body was being moved to nymphs-know-where in a strange mans arms.

"Put me down." She yelled. "Put me down this instant!" Ryan seeing he was deep enough into the woods set the girl down. Snow feeling less disoriented studied the kidnappers body. He was in his late 30's with messy ochre hair and cold azure eyes. He wore a knight's uniform the simple metal chainmail armour with a piece of indistinct-coloured cloth tied at the waist by a plain brown belt and on his left side of his chest was a coat of arms. It was a dark crow with a sword in its beak and a crown of its head on top of a cobalt background with a mauve circle directly behind the crow. It was the coat of arms for her father's kingdom. She swallowed.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked, fear colouring her tone.

"Your step-mother told me to bring you here." He said his eyes confident but also undecided.

"Why?" she asked taking a step back involuntarily

"She didn't tell me why." He looked down and turned his body to stare off into the dark woods. A single roaming beam of moonlight gleamed off a dagger that dangled from the stranger's belt.

"No!" snow stumbled backwards in a half-run, falling to the ground her head missing it by inches. She sat up looking at the bewildered man. "NO! Stay away from me!" she screeched. The man raised his arms and stepped back confused by some missing accusation. Snow eyes flickered from the stranger's befuddled face to the blade, his eyes followed and he jumped back again his face showing a wave of horror.

"No, the queen wouldn't ask that! She wouldn't!" Ryan's face paled. She could have asked that. She may not have said it in words but her face and her tone could have been implying it completely. His mind searched back and remembered worry break through the queen's tone. Was she worrying about him not getting her underline message? "I don't think she- NO! - I wouldn't- did she know I wouldn't?"

Snow listened warily to the mans mumbled monologue. She didn't want to hear his conclusion. She tried to move but her body wasn't co-operating with her. She tried to sit her self-up so she could jump up to run but her body was paralysed. Her heart beat faster hammering against her rib cage, how either weren't broken was a miracle in Snows eyes. She felt adrenaline course through her.

Suddenly a jolt shot through her beaming eyes and directed its blazing glare on the stranger. The man fell to the ground and started to convulse. Snow watched his face as it warped with pain. He looked like he would scream in agony if he could. Whatever emission Snow white unleashed came to a sudden halt and whatever it was paralysing her stopped. She stumbled around to stand up and ran far into the woods.

She had run for about an hour and a half before she collapsed in a pile onto the moss carpeted ground. With her shaking hands she scraped the mud and tears from eyes.

Dark trees that reached out for her with bark claws stood tall under a starless sky. The icy breeze wailed and scratched at her as it blew past. A lonesome plea howled in the distance forcing creatures of the night to cower.

Snow drew her knees to hr face and brushed the mud from her scratches. She pulled some stray eaves from her knotted hair and dangled her arms on her legs. To stop herself from thinking she sung crows lullaby to herself. Ordinarily crow screeched it to her to help her sleep. Hs voice although is not a favourable one his singing was the most beautiful snow had ever heard. Slowly rocking forward and backwards snow fell into silent sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ryan scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction to where Snow took her departure. He wanted so badly for his mind to be rid of thought.

The princess was a witch.

He was unsuccessful at not thinking. The one thought that Snow White was a witch brought fear among him like it would to anyone in the kingdom.

Who was a witch?

Her mother?

Her father?

If it was her father wouldn't that mean the kingdom was being run by a witch? If it was her mother wouldn't that mean she could have forced the king to make decisions? If both were witches…

He couldn't bear to think and decided to visit the local tavern so with any luck he wouldn't remember by the next day. As he thought the rest of the main guards sat at the back on the largest table with a few villagers around listening to some made-up story of heroics. He plastered on a jolly face as most would have at this hour and bought a few drinks.

"Ah. Hutchinson, good to see you with us. We were just telling Vivian and her friends about something I saw this morning." William Freidseon was tall with blonde hair and was the source of many young girls affection. He was the princesses head guard and also was in love Vivian Partridge. Vivian was short, with frizzing red hair and fair skin which was touched by many freckles. But her sweet appearance was a cover for her personality she was feisty, flirty, violent and funny. She was the only girl who didn't swoon when she saw William and as far as William knew the only girl who wanted to be a guard. One of the causes of her being amusing was the fact she could flatten most of the guards in a second but because of her gender she was forbidden to do any jobs that involved fighting.

"What happened this time?" Ryan asked waiting for William to spill some nonsensical gossip as always.

"Well, I was around the gardens keeping guard as the princess was taking a stroll. When I heard a bird calling from where the princess was. As a guard it was a duty to investigate. When I entered the gardens Miss White was talking to a black bird- a crow I believe. At first I was thought she was starking mad but every time she spoke to it the bird replied with a squawk that she seemed to understand. And when she was talking she was talking about being a witch" Ryan swallowed. The women gasped and flew there hands to there mouths. The men's faces turned serious. Vivian chuckled.

"Snow a witch? I almost fell for the whole mad part but a witch?" she laughed again. "I mean I knew your stories are ridiculous but not this ridiculous."

"I'm not lying I swear!" William said too loudly. The rest of the inn started to listen in either with subtle eavesdropping or full on staring. "She said something about the king not being her father and then the crow flew away and she stormed into the forest and the trees-the trees- they started to fall behind her like she was pulling them down with magic." his face started to look desperate he knew his words were mad. The room fell into silence after Williams's loud booming words with each one ringing with sincerity at that moment it could either brake into uproar to send William to the madhouse or uproar against the royals.

"I believe you." Ryan said clearly. People looked at him astonished like he was about to crack up laughing but no matter his face was as honest as the purest angel.

"Me too. The old queen had so many affairs it wouldn't surprise me if Snow wasn't the kings daughter." a gruff man with a full beard claimed from behind the bar.

"Me too. That princess has always struck me as not quite right." A hefty woman with about 53 years of age shouted.

The room burst into people's opinions all saying they believed Freidson.

"What should we do?" a young fellow asked with his dark hair almost hiding his face completely.

"Nothing." William said before sitting down. The crowd didn't like that. They were caught in the tension filled hype and they wanted blood. Everyman and woman in the tavern turned on William.

"Who said it was your choice? Ey?"

"She might rule our kingdom? Do you want a person of magic running us?"

"She could slaughter us all in a blink of an eye."

"We have to kill her!"

"Yes"

"Good thinking."

"We should go now!"

The whole area rushed out the tavern while Ryan and William sat astounded in there seats Vivian hovered by them. She was a fighter but was not willing to kill a girl of almost the same age.

"What do we do?" She asked with an even tone but eager eyes. To the others surprise William sat back in his chair looking strangely comfortable.

"Like I said." He took a pause. "Nothing." He let a smile play on his lips. He knew how the crowd would have reacted. Ryan stared forward letting his thoughts go in a trance. But it wasn't so bad I mean he had saved her. Didn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly Snow's sobs stopped. She looked out into the pitch-black night and saw a light, like a glimmer of hope. She hauled herself to her feet and started running towards the light. When she saw the light all she could do was stare. It was coming from a small two-floored cottage complete with the large grey stone walls and a thatch roof. All sorts of flowers grew around it. Ruby and violet Hyacinths and marigolds grew on the ground and roses had grown up the left side, trailing on to the roof and beside the small chimney. The small glow of light came from outside in a little candle holder.

Coming closer to the door she found it was left ajar. She lightly pushed it open and stepped inside. She took the candle from outside and brought it in though still being unable to see she stared at the candles in the room and one by one they lit up. The house was a large chaos of mess. Plates had foul smelling foods that were rotting away in the sink, Cobwebs hung in every corner and dust covered every surface yet I didn't seem abandoned.

"Hello." Snow shouted with no answer. "Hello." No reply. No person could be out this late she thought and settled with the thought it was abandoned.

She sighed. She hated cleaning up by herself. It was a lot more fun when crow helped. All she would have to do is sing and crow would come and help. And seeing as the castle was noticeably understaffed it happened frequently.

Snow sighed again and hummed to herself and it soon became singing. She floated over to the filth infested sink and then her song stopped as she heard a scuttle behind her. She twisted around and saw woodland animals standing by her feet. There was a stag standing protectively near a doe who had something that resembled fear in her eyes. A dozen grey rabbits, a family of bronze squirrels, a couple of chipmunks and a flock assorted birds that were looking up cautiously which snow returned with a composed mask.

"You called mistress." The stag said in a low powerful declaration. He seemed to be the leader of these creatures.

"How did I call you?" Snow asked confusion in her voice appearing blatant.

"The witches' song, it calls to us." One of the smaller rabbits replied snows head drifted down to the voice and noticed the squirrel had an oddly shaped nose and uniquely shaped marking on its back

"What did you need help with?" the doe said with an outburst of courage she instantly regretted.

"I guess I need help cleaning the house." As soon as the words left her lips the animals raced around the house doing the work quickly the princess found it hard to keep up. Before it was too late the house was spotless, the animals departed and Snow white crept up the stairs taking a candle in her hand.

There were of two rooms upstairs, one being a bathroom had reached every requirement anyone would need and it was fully stocked. The other room was a bedroom that had seven child size wooden beds side by side across a wall.

On each of the beds held an engraving where most would have a name but on there seemed to be but words. Snow white read the beds in order.

"Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey.. How strange." Snow yawned and stretched her arms out. The desire to sleep overcame the young princess. She lay across the beds taking up five of them and three of the patchwork, silken quilts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Slowly Snow's sobs stopped. She looked out into the pitch-black night and saw a light, like a glimmer of hope. She hauled herself to her feet and started running towards the light. When she saw the light all she could do was stare. It was coming from a small two-floored cottage complete with the large grey stone walls and a thatch roof. All sorts of flowers grew around it. Ruby and violet Hyacinths and marigolds grew on the ground and roses had grown up the left side, trailing on to the roof and beside the small chimney. The small glow of light came from outside in a little candle holder.

Coming closer to the door she found it was left ajar. She lightly pushed it open and stepped inside. She took the candle from outside and brought it in though still being unable to see she stared at the candles in the room and one by one they lit up. The house was a large chaos of mess. Plates had foul smelling foods that were rotting away in the sink, Cobwebs hung in every corner and dust covered every surface yet I didn't seem abandoned.

"Hello." Snow shouted with no answer. "Hello." No reply. No person could be out this late she thought and settled with the thought it was abandoned.

She sighed. She hated cleaning up by herself. It was a lot more fun when crow helped. All she would have to do is sing and crow would come and help. And seeing as the castle was noticeably understaffed it happened frequently.

Snow sighed again and hummed to herself and it soon became singing. She floated over to the filth infested sink and then her song stopped as she heard a scuttle behind her. She twisted around and saw woodland animals standing by her feet. There was a stag standing protectively near a doe who had something that resembled fear in her eyes. A dozen grey rabbits, a family of bronze squirrels, a couple of chipmunks and a flock assorted birds that were looking up cautiously which snow returned with a composed mask.

"You called mistress." The stag said in a low powerful declaration. He seemed to be the leader of these creatures.

"How did I call you?" Snow asked confusion in her voice appearing blatant.

"The witches' song, it calls to us." One of the smaller rabbits replied snows head drifted down to the voice and noticed the squirrel had an oddly shaped nose and uniquely shaped marking on its back

"What did you need help with?" the doe said with an outburst of courage she instantly regretted.

"I guess I need help cleaning the house." As soon as the words left her lips the animals raced around the house doing the work quickly the princess found it hard to keep up. Before it was too late the house was spotless, the animals departed and Snow white crept up the stairs taking a candle in her hand.

There were of two rooms upstairs, one being a bathroom had reached every requirement anyone would need and it was fully stocked. The other room was a bedroom that had seven child size wooden beds side by side across a wall.

On each of the beds held an engraving where most would have a name but on there seemed to be but words. Snow white read the beds in order.

"Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey.. How strange." Snow yawned and stretched her arms out. The desire to sleep overcame the young princess. She lay across the beds taking up five of them and three of the patchwork, silken quilts.

The villagers barged through the castle doors. Of course half of the guard was in the mob so they were well protected from any occurring obstacles. They rampaged through the halls to the palace to were the princess would be sleeping carrying torches, pitchforks and anything else they had grabbed. They stormed into the young girls chamber and found it disturbingly empty. To this the crowd shouted and squealed.

"Where is she?" one villager exclaimed. Others retorted loudly in colourful language, speaking so loudly they didn't hear the queen entering the room.

The queen's eyes widened and she stared at the crowd with glowing eyes and lifted a feminine hand towards the mass of the crowd.

"You will forget everything you thought tonight about snow white being a witch. The idea of any of the royals being a witch is ridiculous and anyone who said other wise should be executed. And you will forget I said this as well." The queen chanted and turned around leaving the bewildered villagers to collect their thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The seven dwarfs were hiking back from work late that evening sadder then usual. They were mining when one of them had dug up two lemon shaped amethysts that lay next to each other and there thoughts immediately jumped to Arianna white. They had all once loved her and she had all given them the same twisted fate of being imprisoned into a deformed dwarf figure. At first each had hated her greatly but a while after the hate wavered and the sadness entered. The dwarfs met quite incidentally, all left the palace through the forest came across. The first dwarf, Lance, found it abandoned and began living there. The others one by one found the house. The three main problems in the household were that no one could cook well, no one cleaned and the stupid seven beds that were left by the past owners. They were comfortable but the inscriptions on them overtime just became there own names depending who slept on what bed.

There journey back home had been a silent one until Sneezy exclaimed.

"LOOK! Our house it's all lit up!" all eyes turned to the bright cottage standing not too far away.

"Who is it?" Bashful whispered.

"A burglar?" Grumpy suggested

"Another dwarf?" Dopey put in.

"Let's just go see." Doc told them. They nodded there heads and went towards it behind Doc.

They stepped inside their home and found it clean and light. Looking at each other they shrugged their shoulders and explored more of the house.

Weeks had passed since the riot in the castle. Villagers had left behind the thoughts of being led out the castle by guards they swore were in the tavern an hour before. Yes everyone had forgotten except 2 men and a woman. Vivian, Ryan and William sat by the fire once again arguing over the princess disappearance.

"I still think they killed her." Vivian argued once again bringing a flask to her lips.

"Impossible. They'd have had no chance against a witch." William slammed.

"But she's not a witch!" She quipped.

"How would you know?"

"Because they don't exist! So what if a few villagers tell us stories about seeing magic- it doesn't mean it exists!"

Ryan kept quite through their interaction as he often did. He knew magic existed, he knew snow was a witch and he knew she was alive. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell them. Perhaps it was fear that he would be in danger. Or maybe it was the guilt he felt. Whatever it was out of his depth. It had been weeks since he took her to the forest and since then no one had spoken about her. It was strange the Queen had asked him to get rid of her when later a riot barged into the castle. She had saved her. No, that can't have been it. That would imply she knew it was going to happen.

"What do you think Ryan?" Vivian pressed.

"w-what?"

"Do you think she's dead?"

"No." He answered quietly hoping they wouldn't ask anything else.

"Well even if she isn't I want to insure it!" The sandy haired man placed a dark red apple on the table. "I have a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Arianna's continued pacing her lilac orbs, once again, looking into the mirrors depths as she walked. Her mind was still caught on the images that were revealed on the reflective glass. At first the image gave her reassurance that Snow was still alive. But the joy was short lived as it was soon replaced with the image of her lying in the floor paler then she had even been. The house was recognisable as it was a house she kept an eye on. She needed to protect Snow but there was no way she could get to her look like Aurora. Her blonde hair would stand out anywhere. There was only one option that would let her get away unnoticed.

Arianna stood before the mirror and let out a purpling breath. She watched with worried eyes as the form before her withered with age. She could feel a dull ache grow in her bones. She took a moment to put a translucent hand to her wrinkled face. "I need to save her" she reminded herself and if this was the way she was going to do it then it would be worth it.

She made her way to the village without being noticed. Her bent over form draped in a dark cape. She needed an excuse to see her daughter. She couldn't just turn up and ask to come in. In the middle of the courtyard was a young woman with curling ginger hair holding onto a basket of apples. She seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone. Arianna assumed it was for customers and made her way to the girl. "Hello, Miss, I want to deliver some apples to my friend. Would you mind accompanying me?" The girl looked at her with wide eyes and a baffled expression but something seemed to click and she responded.

"Well I'm looking for someone who really needs one of these."

"Please Miss I will pay you 5 gold pieces if you do." The girl looked conflicted. After a few seconds she nodded.

"I might as well. But this apple" She pointed to a juicy dark red one from the basket. "Is for someone important." Arianna nodded wondering why that apple is important. Her thoughts were disrupted by squawking and looked up to see a crow circling the air above her. Very strange.

Snow hummed as she put plates away in the dwarf's kitchen. It was part of their deal, so she could remain living there, that she helped around the house while the dwarfs were at work. The other deal of theirs was she would get information about her mother if she agreed to transform them back to humans one day. How she would even attempt to cast a spell like that she didn't know. She appeased them by showing her practising now and then but she could barely light an apple after the day she left the castle. Snow stopped washing up when she heard footsteps. It was far too early for thee dwarfs to be back so who was here.

"So this friend of yours. What's her name?" A voice asked from the distance. Snow leaned by the window to see a young reed head and an old woman walk towards the house.

"It's not important. I just need to visit here." The old woman cooed. The voice sent chills up her spine. Who was she? Was she a friend of the dwarfs? She jumped from knowing at the door. She quickly decided it would be best to answer the door, when she pulled it open the ginger girls eyes widened and the old woman smiled.

"Oh hello dear. I've come to deliver some apples." The old woman offered her one from the basket. Snow was hungry. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have one.

"I didn't ask for any." Snow said before she thought about it anymore. She looked down to the basket and her eyes fell upon an apple which was deep red and involuntarily licked her lips.

"Oh they're already paid for. May i-we come in?" She hesitated but she wasn't worried by them.

"Please do. I'm being rude." The old woman came in without hesitation but the younger woman stayed and handed her the darkest red apple.

"I really must be going but I'll bring you more apples later." The woman walked off briskly leaving Snow confused. The whole thing felt very strange. Contemplating this she took a large bite from the apple before falling to the floor unconscious.

The dwarfs were stopped from their walking by a crow. The dark feathered bird was crowing loudly and shook its head to the direction of their home. It started raising its wings as if trying to communicate. Before any of them could say something the bird lifted itself into the air flying in the direction swiftly. The dwarfs didn't hesitate in following quickly behind.

Once they reached the cottage their jaws dropped at the sight of snow lying on the floor and an old woman standing above her.

"What did you do?" They shouted running to grab the hag.

"Nothing- I didn't do anything. She was poisoned."

"By who?"

"By a woman who was here earlier." She screeched. Even though it made little sense the sincerity rang in her voice.

"You-your eyes." One of the dwarfs gasped. The others turned to look at the old woman and took in a breath at the sight. It couldn't be- could it? "Are you-"

"Yes I am who you think. But please don't ask anything until Snow is breathing. I don't know how they managed it but the apple snow ate was poisoned and cursed. There are few remedies for such a curse."

"What can we do?" one of the older dwarfs breathed.

"Nothing. Unless you're her true love." Arianna, in her older form, huffed before sitting by the body. The dwarfs didn't make a move as an impossible tear fell from her cheeks. As everything went still a crow made its way beside the body and began squawking softly. Suddenly the queen's eyes were locked on the crows. As if she was able to understand him. As if he was speaking. Swiftly she raised a hand towards the bird. A dark smoke enclosed the form then swiftly dispersed and where the crow once perched was stood a young man with deep brown eyes and ravened hair. The dwarfs looked at each other in amazement and shock.

The man sat by Snow grief filling his features and took the pale hand into his before leaning down to kiss her. The queen watched attentively. When nothing happened she let out a shaky breath. It was a stab in the dark- there was very little chance it was going to work in the first place. As she was about to start crying snows chest raised and fell. And quickly her amethyst eyes snapped open to look on at the crow.

"It's me, my little witch." The strange man said softly. "You're safe." Snow lurched forward tangling crow into a hug. A smile played on the Queens lips. 'I will make it my new purpose to see it these two get their happy ever after' she told herself before joining the others in celebration.

The End


End file.
